


Blue

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elena bites down, she doesn't feel anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

When Elena bites down, she doesn't feel anything.

It's a relief, blissful nothingness in her head that she never says she misses (just a moment, time out, five minutes), something she'd never allow herself with a human. But Damon lets out a moan and instinctively leans into her touch, into her hard, sharp hands, and her brand new teeth.

“More,” he whimpers (“I want more,” she hears), so she takes another mouthful, lets the blood trickle down her chin, one drop, five, eleven. Damon's hand finds her thigh, and his grip in a beautiful shade of blue brings her back to consciousness, so she pulls back.

(It starts feeling like fire, but she doesn't let it.)

Only now she can see that she got him right in the artery, and the wound is still pulsating, pushing out tiny ribbons of blood that she could lick off his shoulder, how sexy of her. Damon touches his neck as the bite marks close, automatically checking the damage, but Elena doesn't let him linger.

She reaches to smear the blood all over his skin, and then doesn't wait to strike again, shoulder this time, an odd bone cracking under her jaw. 

She keeps her finger on it as it heals. It's still amazing for her that it heals every time, Damon heals every time, no matter what she does to him. It's a thing with vampires – they heal too fast and never show their true colors, but Elena knows them now, knows them beyond doubts. He is red and she's blue, it's simple like that.

(Sometimes it's easy to forget when bruises heal so quickly.)

“I love you,” says Elena quietly, her eyes closed and her mouth full of blood.

She's so stuck inside her own head she loses track of Damon, so when he sinks his teeth in her thigh, she lets out a surprised cry. Her beautiful blue bruise is long gone, but Damon, forever thoughtful, makes her a new one right under the bite, so that she doesn't drown in a color that's not her own.

(It's a promise, she knows. He makes her blue like ice and steel so that she doesn't burn, and in return she sets him on fire.)

Damon's fingers are swift, and they get her off with bruising efficiency, her blood still flowing as she comes. There will be round two, there always is, but first Elena pulls Damon into a kiss, close, so very close, until they can't tell who made which bloody stains on the sheets.

(They're monsters, she remembers. It's their job to make sure that they don't die.)


End file.
